


Where's My Cookie?

by pladicus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, YouTuber Clarke, Youtuber - Freeform, Youtuber AU, youtuber!clarke, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pladicus/pseuds/pladicus
Summary: "What's your favorite video of mine?""This one.""Really? Why?""Because it's the one where I ask you to marry me."





	

"I was promised a cookie. I don't see cookies anywhere," Lexa said, looking around her as the camera continued to record.

 

"Lexa, I _promise_ that I'll get you cookies. Can we start now?"

 

"I'll kill you if I don't get my damn cookie."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to the camera with a bright smile on her face. "Hey, guys! It's Clarke, and I'm joined by my food junkie, yet somehow ripped as fu—"

 

"It's called exercise, Clarke, you should try it sometime."

 

"Lexa," Clarke finally finished. "It's a wonder that I haven't punched her yet."

 

 

 

_**@beaaaa232:** are you two dating yet? **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@clarkesfave:** i ship clexa js anytime you two wanna date  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@i9833faif:** it's a wonder that you two live together at all  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@trulyclexa:** i'm the captain of clexa, so back off y'all  **#** clexa_

 

 

"Today, we'll be doing the roommates tag!" Clarke announced happily, groaning when she heard the doorbell ring. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

 

"That must be the pizza," Lexa said, standing up to open the front door to their apartment.

 

"I seriously don't understand how she manages to stay in shape," Clarke said, speaking to the camera. "She eats like a pig."

 

"I heard that!"

 

"You were meant to!"

 

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully at Clarke, knowing that this was all just an act that they were putting on. She and Clarke had been roommates for nearly two years, and had started dating a mere six months after she first moved in. Of course, it was a miracle that Clarke was able to hide it from her fans, but they stayed indoors most days, and while Clarke was recognizable and fairly well-known, she wasn't constantly swarmed by fans like those big Hollywood celebrities. Still, they'd agreed to keep up their playful yet somewhat crude banter, pretending that everything was as normal as it could be between two friends. Admittedly, when the cameras were turned off, they were immediately in each others' arms, apologizing and gushing over each other.

 

Lexa frowned when she saw who was on the other side of the front door. "Clarke, it's the spawns of Satan!"

 

"Hey, I brought pizza, so shut up," Raven told her, stepping inside with Octavia, leaving Lexa to roll her eyes and close the door before joining Clarke back on the couch.

 

"Guys, we're recording a live stream, so get the hell out," Clarke told them.

 

"Nah, I'm good," Raven answered, dropping the pizza box on the dining table. "We'll be quiet. I promise."

 

"This is why I need new friends," Clarke said to the camera. "Alright, Lex. We're doing the roommates tag. You ready?"

 

"I'm still waiting on my cookie," she told her.

 

"You'll get your damn cookie. Shh!" 

 

"Question one: did you know each other before you became roommates?" Lexa asked, answering without a second doubt. "Well, my cousin was dating one of her best friends, so we knew of each other, but hadn't actually met until I needed a place and he introduced us."

 

"Aren't you glad it wasn't a serial murderer?"

 

"It's funny how you can only make cereal in the kitchen."

 

"Well, you don't know that."

 

"I do know, because last time you tried to test that theory, they evacuated our entire building and you were vlogging while the rest of us were freezing our asses off in the cold. This is why our neighbors hate us," she said. "Plus, I now have the fucking fire marshall on speed dial in case you want to start honing your cooking skills."

 

"Party pooper," Clarke told her, sticking her tongue out at Lexa while Octavia and Raven watched in amusement. "Okay, next question: what were your first impressions of each other?"

 

"Clarke was a fucking mess. I knocked on her door to come take a look at the apartment and she completely forgot that I was coming in that day."

 

"To be fair," Clarke said, wagging a finger at Lexa. "My mom just told me she was pregnant again and I was freaking the fuck out."

 

"Okay, fine. I'll let that one slide," Lexa told her, looking at her phone screen for the next question. "How long did it take for us to become friends?"

 

"It was love at first sight when she made me dinner," Clarke dramatically swooned. "I haven't told you how much I love having a Michelin rated chef for a roommate."

 

 _And girlfriend_ , was Lexa's unspoken thought, smiling nonetheless. "You only use me for my food."

 

"I'm a terrible cook, so I'll use it to my full advantage," Clarke informed her with a grin. "What do we most commonly argue about?"

 

Lexa paused to think for a moment. What _did_ they argue about? "You know, I actually have no idea."

 

"Space pants!" Octavia yelled from across the room, making Lexa groan.

 

"Oh, yeah, the dreaded space pants."

 

"Hey, I like them," Clarke pouted. 

 

"Clarke, those pants are the most disgusting piece of clothing I've seen in my life. Please get rid of them," Lexa begged.

 

"You know, just for saying that, I'm gonna go put them on," Clarke decided, standing up and walked around Lexa, who tried to pull her back.

 

"No, Clarke," Lexa groaned, but the blonde ignored her and stalked to their bedroom before closing the door. 

 

Octavia and Raven wasted no time in jumping into the frame of the camera and sandwiching Lexa.

 

"You nervous?" Octavia asked.

 

"So much," Lexa confessed, anxiety seeping into her voice.

 

__

_**@emmett_TK:**  what are you _ _nervous about? _ **@ChefLWoods #** clexa__

 

_**@lordeofmusic:**  are we gonna see those space pants  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@born2clexa:**  ayy raven and octavia! **@rocketreyes @chef_octavia**_

 

_**@captainoftheship:**  more clexa please  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

 

"I feel like I'm about to throw up," Lexa told them.

 

"Well, don't, because we have a party coming up here and I don't want to have to explain to your cousin, who I haven't seen in six months, why you threw up on the carpet," Raven said.

 

"Plus, I spent all day in the kitchen with yesterday listening to your speech, so I'd like to have that part of my life be worth it," Octavia added. 

 

"Don't forget that this is going to end up on the internet if you screw up."

 

Lexa shot Raven an annoyed look. "Thanks. You're a big help."

 

"Hey, I'm keeping your cousin happy in bed, so I'm actually doing you a huge favor."

 

"Please, never again mention you two in bed together," Lexa told her. "Ever."

 

"I put on the space pants!" Clarke announced as she opened the door, cuing Octavia and Raven to go back to their spots on the couch and resume eating their cheese pizza.

 

"I swear I'm gonna burn those pants one day," Lexa muttered as Clarke sat back down next to her. "I hate Anya for ever getting you those pants."

 

"Well, on the bright side, I can finally say that my ass is out of this world," Clarke joked, pulling her phone up to reveal the questions. "Okay, so, what is the thing that bothers you the most about your roommate?"

 

"The fucking space pants," Lexa stressed, and they both burst into laughter. "Well, Clarke keeps her phone on silent when she records videos, which happen to be when I need her to bring me something that I forgot at home or something, and next thing you know, I'm freezing my ass off at the restaurant."

 

"Isn't the kitchen supposed to be hot though?" Clarke asked her. 

 

"Shh."

 

"Okay," Clarke drawled out. "Well, Lexa wakes up at the ass crack of dawn to jog before work, and it annoys me so much because you put in your earbuds to listen to music before you leave, and you don't realize that you slam the front door loud enough to wake up the whole building."

 

"To be fair, if I don't wake you up with my slamming, you would forget to wake up and record the day's video or something," Lexa reminded her. "But anyway, next question. Do we both have the same passion for makeup?"

 

"I mean kind of," Clarke answered. "We don't cake a bunch on, but have enough for everyday use. I mean, if we're going to a fancy restaurant or going out, then we'd probably put more effort."

 

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

 

"Don't forget the raccoon eyes!" Raven called out, resulting in Lexa throwing a pillow at her head.

 

"I regret ever inviting you two in."

 

"We waltz right in. No need for an invite."

 

"Lexa, focus! We can get revenge on Raven another time," Clarke told her, then reading the next question. "Okay, I guess this only applies to you, but what do you think of my youtube channel?"

 

"It's cute and quirky. I love watching your videos," Lexa admitted. "Even before I moved in, I used to watch your videos all the time, and it was a great way to wind down after work. I mean, when we became roommates, I found out that you'd find these little stories you'd get from fans, and they'd inspire a video discussion or a challenge or something on your channel, and you'd mention the fans who told you about it in the video, which I think is such a cool thing. You're really passionate about what you talk about and you love your fans from the bottom of your heart. You spend a few hours a day working on a video and double that time just talking to your fans. You make anyone you talk to feel like the most important person in the room, and I think that's a unique quality that you find in a handful of people."

 

"Aw, Lex. You're gonna make me cry," Clarke said, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

 

"A year and a half after we started dating and I still make you cry. It's a miracle your parents still like me," Lexa joked, though she could see the surprise in Clarke's eyes. They'd discussed revealing their relationship to Clarke's fans, and Clarke knew that Lexa was on the line of whether she wanted to reveal it this video or not, so she completely left that decision up to her, telling her that she would support her no matter what.

 

 

_**@hotdamnclexa:**  WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR OVER A YEAR AND ONLY MENTION THIS DURING THE ROOMMATE TAG #CLEXA  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@verygxyunicorn:**  WHY TF ARE YOU DOING THE ROOMMATES TAG THIS SHOULD BE THE GF TAG #CLEXA #CLEXADATING  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@shiptherainbow:**  MY SHIP MY HEART I THINK I JUST DIED HAPPILY CONGRATS #CLEXA #CLEXADATING  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@clarkesssgriffin:**  AWOEIQALEU WHAAAATTTTTTTT I FUCKING KNEW IT #CLEXA #CLEXADATING  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

 

 

"Correction: they _love_ you. My dad picked you to watch football with you over me, and you're a patriots fan!"

 

"It's because I can actually cook," Lexa teased, laughing when Clarke stuck her tongue out at her.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

"Alright, so that one was technically the last question, but this one has been on the back of my mind since you talked about my channel earlier. What's your favorite video of mine?" Clarke asked, genuinely curious because they'd never had this discussion before. 

 

Lexa smiled, knowing that she was just about to throw out her entire proposal plan out the window and just wing it. "This one."

 

Raven and Octavia shared a knowing look, pulling out their phones to record, even though Clarke's camera was filming it for the world to see.

 

"Really?" Clarke asked, nose scrunched as she tried to understand. "Why?"

 

Lexa pulled out the box she'd been hiding in the cushion behind her, opening it to reveal a ring. "Because it's the one where I ask you to marry me."

 

Clarke dropped her phone in shock, and was pretty sure she just shattered her screen. She was staring back and forth between the ring and Lexa, not being able to process a single word.

 

"Oh my God, just fucking say yes already!" Octavia yelled, and that was all that it took for Clarke to pull Lexa into a kiss, answering her question.

 

 

_**@clexaotp:**  shitshitshitshit my _ _otp is geTTING MARRIED _#CLEXA #CLEXAPROPOSAL **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**__

 

_**@xommnderclexa:**  BOW DOWN BITCHES CLEXA IS GETTING MARRIED #CLEXA #CLEXAPROPOSAL  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@fvckmeclarke:**  that's it i can die happily CONGRATS LOVES!! #CLEXA #CLEXAPROPOSAL  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@stadiumcityclexa:**  lmao octavia in the background tho #CLEXA #CLEXAPROPOSAL  **@chef_octavia**_

 

When they pulled back, they were grinning like fools as Lexa slipped the ring on Clarke's finger.

 

"I actually have a confession to make," Clarke told her, smiling nervously at Lexa, pulling out the chain around her neck and revealing the diamond ring that had been attached. She took it out of its chain and held it up for Lexa. "I was going to propose next week."

"You bought a ring for your girlfriend and didn't think to consult me?" Octavia huffed, moving to snatch the ring from Clarke shove the blonde away. "How rude of you, bitch. I helped Lexa out."

"I asked Anya for help, because you know, it would make more sense to talk to her about it," Clarke told her, moving to sit closer to Lexa as Octavia took her spot.

"Raven! Come see this!" 

 

 

_**@intherealme:**  octavia is me THOSE RINGS ARE GORGEOUS IM HAVING A FANGRIL ATTACK #CLEXA #CLEXAPROPOSAL  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@chefjeffleft:**  damn why can't i have a clarke or a lexa #CLEXA #CLEXAPROPOSAL  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@griffindoor:**  please adopt me moms #CLEXA #CLEXAPROPOSAL  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

_**@clexalovesme:**  we just witnessed a fucking evolution of a relationship in about 3 secs #CLEXA #CLEXAPROPOSAL  **@claaarke @ChefLWoods**_

 

 

"Nope, I'm too busy calling my girlfriend to yell at her for not telling me that one of my best friends was buying a fucking engagement ring!" The Latina responded, glaring at the blonde on the couch.

 

"It's amusing to see how your reactions are more exaggerated than ours," Clarke said, just as Anya picked up the phone.

 

"We had a deal to share everything about operation Clexa!" Raven yelled, barely giving Anya anytime to greet her before swearing in rapid spanish over the phone.

 

"Holy shit, Clarke! This ring is gorgeous!" Octavia gushed, examining the ring in the light.

 

"Thanks, but can I give it to Lexa now?" An annoyed Clarke asked, snuggling into Lexa's side as the brunette put and arm around her. 

 

"Hell, nah, bitch. This is what you get for not telling important shit like this!"

 

"Okay, I think it's time we ended the livestream," Clarke said, turning to the camera and pulling Lexa along with her while Raven was yelling at Anya in the background. "Well, that was the roommate tag, and Lexa's unexpected proposal."

 

"Oh, no, Raven and Octavia knew about it," Lexa said, causing Clarke to whack Octavia with a pillow.

 

"Hey, watch it! I have the ring with me."

 

"I need new friends," Clarke sighed, then turned her attention back to the camera with a bright smile on her face. "But anyways, thank you all for watching and comment down below what you thought, or just send me a tweet , and I'll see you all in the next video."

 

The last thing that made the livestream was Octavia yelling at Clarke and Lexa to check their twitters. "You guys fucking broke the internet!"

 

 

 

_**@ChefLWoods:** wait...where's my cookie?_

_**109k retweets -- 158k likes** _

 

_**@claaarke: @ChefLWoods** lexa, i s2g_

_**219k retweets -- 232k likes** _

 

_**@ChefLWoods: @claaarke** i want my damn cookie_

_**97.5k retweets -- 119k likes** _

 

_**@claaarke: @ChefLWoods** you'll get your damn cookie_

_**97k retweets -- 104k likes** _

 

_**@ChefLWoods: @claaarke** i love you_

_**989k retweets -- 1.4m likes** _

 

_**@claaarke: @ChefLWoods** you're such a fucking dork_

_**631k retweets -- 711k likes** _

 

_**@claaarke: @ChefLWoods** i love you, too_

_**989k retweets -- 1.4m likes** _

 

_**@claaarke: @ChefLWoods *picture*** _

_**555k retweets -- 679k likes** _

 

_**@ChefLWoods: @claaarke** you want to have our wedding underwater?_

_**399k retweets -- 423k likes** _

 

_**@claaarke: @ChefLWoods** i'll dye my hair red and become ariel_

_**339k retweets -- 404k likes** _

 

_**@ChefLWoods: @claaarke** *sighs* the things i do for love_

_**800k retweets -- 1.1m likes** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
